My Dimmed Light
by xLuna7x
Summary: A derp between Aomine and Kuroko. Enjoy. I own nothing, what so ever.


_"I'll be the shadow to your light. We'll make it, together."_

They were words that stuck to him, no matter how much or hard he tried to shake them away. He could never forget those stoic sky blue eyes that stared him down in that moment, either. But now things were different, everything had changed. The promise they made to always stick together had completely fallen apart when the team seperated and every member went to a different school.

The male no longer had a loyal shadow, and in his mind, he didn't need one. Despite himself though, he would always fall back to those memories, and the time that was spent with the blue haired boy. No matter how much he denied it, they had been partners. Just the two of them, were a team in and of itself.

Now, like usual, he went about skipping his practice to wander about. It seemed this day he was a bit too uppity to sleep on the roof and it looked like rain, anyway. This day he chose to walk about town, nothing else on his mind but the memories that left him in a slight daze. It would be no surprise he'd bump into someone but this particular person would have been run into no matter what, as his lack of presence made him nearly invisible.

"Ah..Aomine-kun.." The tone stayed flat but it knocked the male right out of whatever memories he had been trapped in. Sucking his teeth and rubbing at his neck, the taller male let himself grunt as a response, looking to the side out of habit but quickly looking back to meet those eyes that pierced right through him every time. "What're you doin'?" It seemed like the boy didn't catch on at first, but then again, Kuroko was never one to be easily read, by anyone.

"Heading to practice...and..what are you doing here..Aomine-kun?" It was then he was hit with the reality that he had walked in the direction of the other's school. Quickly getting on the defense, he shrugged. "Practice was pointless, so I left." Instantly he took notice of the change in the other's eyes, though it was very slight. Kuroko's lips had slumped downward slightly, as well. "So you still skip practice." There was a hint of meloncholy in the tone and it felt like something snapped in the taller boy.

"Yeah and why does it matter? You got no right to complain anymore. Found yourself a new light, remember? A damn dull one, too." They sat in silence then, their eyes locked as the taller male couldn't seem to tear away from Kuroko's never changing gaze. "You're wrong, Aomine-kun." It seemed he would leave it at that, turning then to head back to his practice until he was yanked by Aomine.

"You don't miss it at all, us playing together?" He couldn't help himself now. He obviously wanted to see Kuroko, or he wouldn't have ended himself up at the males school. It took too long for him to hear a response and he let go of Kuroko's arm then, scoffing and turning to leave. "Whatever, doesn't mean anything, anyway." The moment he took a step, there was a tug on his uniform and he glanced back, his gaze shooting to the pale hand that grabbed at him.

Before he knew it, he was stuck in that stronghold of a stare once again. "What is it!?" He was beginning to grow frustrated but finally, the other's mouth opened. "I do miss it, when I think of how you used to be." Now his eye twitched as he cocked an eyebrow, what was the other getting at now? Before he could retort though, Kuroko continued. "When you enjoyed playing. As time passed, the light I followed after dimmed and finally disappeared. I couldn't be your shadow after that. I couldn't follow someone who had started to hate basketball."

It felt like he had been punched, like all of the air in his lungs was sucked out. Of course he was told similar things from other's but none effected him. This was completely different though, on an entirely different level. It could only be Kuroko to stir such a strong feeling in his chest. Reaching then, he found his hand buried in that light blue hair, a ragged grin spreading across his lips. "I guess you got a point but things are getting interesting now. I'm not playing with you anymore but I want to see what that new light of yours can do. Wanna see if he's got it in him to handle you. No way I could hate basketball when things are just getting fun again."

It was the first time in a long time he saw the other's lips twist up into that tiny smile he'd ocassionally show when they were together. "Don't think we'll lose." It had Aomine laughing, scratching at the other's head with his knuckles as he let himself relax for once. For the longest time he only moved forward with the intention to play basketball and win as much as he could. Now, with just a few words from a smart ass shadow, he found himself wanting to enjoy the game even a little more.


End file.
